I Don't Hate You
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Bertholdt and Ymir went out together. How bad can it be? Based on real life situation. One-shot. Modern AU. Prompt for Beruyumi Week.


**Hey its Willow here. This one-shot is based on real life. This is a prompt for Beruyumi Week. But since this story is kinda long, I decided to separate it. Don't forget to review or favorite this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>Beruyumi Week Day 7 - AU<strong>__**

**_I Don't Hate You_**

Ymir was really, really late.

By the time she arrived at the shopping mall, it was 2:21 pm. She was never really the one to be on time. The movie will start at 2:30 pm. Bertholdt will surely be mad at her for being late. She was supposed to meet him at 2 o'clock in front of the cinema.

If it weren't for the bet she made with him, she wouldn't have watch a horror movie. Let alone at a cinema! Since his part of the deal is fulfilled, it's her turn to fulfill it. Bertholdt's bet was to send her a picture of him being gay – as Ymir like to call it his 'gay picture'. So her part of the deal is to watch a movie that she hates the most, which is any kind of horror movie.

Since he lost his man card to her, it's her turn to lose her tough facade.

He also won another bet recently. It was a mistake on her side to accept the challenge. What does she expect? It was a holiday that time!

He had bought the tickets the day before. As she arrived on the 4th floor of the shopping mall, she saw Bertholdt waiting for her. "You're 25 minutes late."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Bertholdt gave her the tickets. "I'll pay you back," Ymir stated, feeling guilty that he have to pay.

"Don't," Bertholdt replied, smiling. "My first command is that you don't need to pay."

That was the bet that she lost. She had to do everything he says for one day. Unfortunately for her, it was on that day itself.

"I want to buy popcorn," she said out of the blue.

While waiting on the long line of people, they made small talks even though there are 5 more minutes to spare. "You know," Bertholdt continued. "I never really understand why they buy hot dogs and all that stuff and eat it in the cinema."

"Yeah…Me neither," she agreed. "Have you tried bringing outside food or drinks before?"

He turned to look at her. "Yup. There was this one time I brought this drink to the cinema and the guy hold me off. Telling me that 'no outside drink allowed'. I got so pissed that I finished the whole drink there," he chuckled.

"I have before. But I didn't get caught," she said.

"Why? You put it in you bag didn't you?"

"Yup," she replied, patting the sling bag that she brought.

When it was their turn to order and pay, she took out money from her wallet pulled out 20 dollars, while Bertholdt pulled 50 dollars. He completely ignored her when he pays for them. She did give him the money but he ignored her. Acts as if she doesn't exist.

The moment when she sat on the chair, she knew she will be glued to the chair during the whole movie.

And she was right.

Well, let's just say that her heart was beating very fast. No wonder horror movie burns calories. She did close her mouth with her hands to prevent her from screaming – not that it worked.

Even after they watch the movie Annabelle, the damn doll is still haunting her mind. Ymir actually screamed 3 times in the cinema. You can't really blame her. A bet is still a bet. Let's not forget the fact that Ymir did hit and pinch Bertholdt mercilessly every time he laughed at her reaction.

Then they went for lunch because Ymir is freaking hungry. Bertholdt suggested they should go to TGI Friday's but Ymir suggested they should go to Tony Roma's – since the food is cheaper.

Since Ymir didn't bring much cash that day, why not they go and eat at a cheaper place.

By that time she had no idea Bertholdt was paying.

They sat near the entrance, Ymir facing the entrance while Bertholdt face the other side. At first it was quiet and then they started talking. Ymir did notice Bertholdt was acting different that time but she brush it off thinking it was her imagination.

"I was actually supposed to buy shampoo," Bertholdt said, blushing slightly.

Well they did went to Urban Fresh to buy his shampoo – he also bought a chocolate for her. White chocolate, her favourite – though she did felt guilty again.

But she was very thankful.

Ymir and Bertholdt went to bowling later that day – because Ymir said she wanted to play bowling. Even when Bertholdt told Ymir that he is bad in bowling, he still beat the hell out of her. Ymir's mom called her, telling her she is on the way to pick her up.

When Ymir is about to go home, Bertholdt forced himself to say it because it is the last chance he got. He took a deep breath and said, "Remember when I said I tend to messed things up."

Ymir faced him, confusion written all over face.

"Well… I'm supposed to confess to the girl that I like today and things didn't turn out the way I planned…" he trailed off.

Ymir froze, trying to register what he said.

"I have a crush on you... Its almost 10 months…So…Yeah…I like you..."

His mind went blank. "I don't hate you," Ymir said.

It was also a part of her bet to say 'I don't hate you' to the 60% guy. No matter how tall she build the walls around her, but somehow he manage to break those walls in the end.


End file.
